


Letters to you

by saexian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Love Letters, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Supernatural - Freeform, cas/dean, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saexian/pseuds/saexian
Summary: Dean writes some letters to Castiel, similar to how he also prays to him despite knowing Castiel can't hear him.Or can he? I hope you enjoy.(This is a destiel fanfic kinda idk read if you want to)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for clickin on this fic. I wrote some letters in the point of views of Dean and Castiel because I like to think that the series finale of the show didn't happen and Dean is still alive. Dean writes some letters to Castiel, similar to how he also prays to him despite knowing Castiel can't hear him.
> 
> Or can he? I hope you enjoy.

Dear Cas,

Sam said I should start writing letters to you, in order to ‘cope’ with you being gone. I’m not a good writer, I’m not even good at talking, so I’m not gonna try and sound smart. I guess I’ll just get right to it. You left too quick for me to think. I didn’t have the time to process what you said. Not until I realized you were gone for good this time. I couldn’t talk to Sammy about it, I couldn’t talk to anyone about it actually. But I wish I could’ve talked about it with you. How long had you felt that way? About me, of all people? I remember you telling me angels don’t feel emotions the same way humans do so I thought there was no way you’d ever feel anything like that towards anyone. But damn Cas, You really know how to tug on the heartstrings. Who taught you how to be so cheesy? What you said, it’s on repeat in my head, everyday.

I keep thinking back to that day, wondering what I could’ve done differently. What I could’ve said to you. But at that time, I was in shock. I was trying to figure out how to save you, how to stop Billie, how to stop the empty from coming to get you. But then you told me you loved me and I just….froze. I’m sorry Cas. I’m sorry that I couldn’t respond to you, I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry that it was me you decided to love. I took for granted the time I had, to tell you how I felt. So I’ll tell you now.

I love you, Cas. I’ve loved you for a very long time and honestly, it confused me and even scared me. The attraction wasn’t there in the beginning, in fact, you irritated the shit out of me. But as time went on, I kept having this feeling in my chest that just kept growing. I’d feel incredibly happy to see you no matter what was going on. The fights we had, the disagreements- even the time you left us and went MIA after my mom died- when I saw you again, that feeling was still there. Whenever you were gone, I’d just be mopey and go overboard with the beers. At one point, Sam had to lock the liquor in some room and he still won’t tell me which room. It got to the point that I’d start praying to you without even thinking.

For a while, I mistook that warm feeling for friendship and that aching feeling for anger. But it just turns out That I’m in love with you, Cas. And it really fucking blows that I can’t tell you to your face. I miss you man. I’m gonna leave it at that for now cuz Sam is calling me for a case and Miracle wants food. I’ll write to you later Cas, I’ve got a lot more to say to you.

I love you.

Dean.

P.S- Miracle is my new dog. He kind of reminds me of you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta tell you, I suck at writing LMAO but thanks for enjoying it if you do

Dear Cas,  
I’m wondering if you knew how to write letters. Did angels ever need to write letters to people? I always assumed you guys just thought something and everyone just knew. The case went fine, by the way. Simple vamps nest, saw an old face, sliced and diced- the usual. After we finished up, Sammy wanted to go to Eileen’s place. I was against it at first, I didn’t want to see him in pain if she wasn’t there and I certainly didn’t want to find out to what extent he’d go to get her back. But after a short argument, I sucked it up and started driving. And when we got there, jeez Cas- if you had only heard the gasp he let out. I can’t describe how shocked the both of us were to see her alive and well. She was confused though, she was trying to contact us for days but couldn’t remember anything about what happened no matter how hard she tried. I wonder if Jack had anything to do with that….  
Sammy of course cried like a baby which made her and I laugh but I gotta admit, seeing him that happy made me feel relieved. I thought he’d be different after everything that’s happened, maybe like me. But he isn’t. He’s the same old Sammy we know and love. Anyways, Sam and I haven’t talked about the whole Chuck and Jack thing. I think it’s because there isn’t much left to say. He tried talking to me about you the day we got back but uh….. Well it didn’t end well. He’s staying at her place for the next couple of days so Miracle and I have been cooking all types of things. I took up cooking by the way, I knew I had to be good at something other than hunting. I just can’t believe it's making a bomb ass burger. You would’ve liked it. In fact, I think we would’ve had a lot of fun cooking.  
The bunker seems a lot bigger than before but maybe that’s just me. I miss you. I feel like I’m going crazy every time I talk to Miracle about you. He wags his tail every time I mention you so I guess he enjoys the stories….

Dean stared at the blinking cursor on his laptop and put his hands to his face. Miracle was sprawled across his bed, only moving when he sensed his friend’s uneasiness. The dog placed his head on Dean’s lap while Dean slammed the laptop shut. He looked down at miracle.  
“Can’t you bark or something?”  
Miracle let out a whimper.  
“Close enough.” Dean muttered as he stood up and put more food into Miracle’s bowl. While Miracle chowed down, Dean began to aimlessly walk around the bunker. As Dean had written, Sam was away from the bunker, enjoying quality domestic time with Eileen. Dean knew for certain Sam would come back with a new goal in mind, one that would mean more alone time for Dean in the bunker.  
It was weird though. Dean didn’t feel any anger or sense of abandonment when he thought about Sam leaving the hunters life for some normalcy. If anyone deserved a chance at a normal life, it was Sam. If it weren’t for Dean, he’d be a married lawyer living on a property with a white picket fence and children running around the front yard.  
Dean smiled warmly at the thought of Sam and Elieen having a family. He’d be the weird uncle showing up on their doorstep on random days of the week because hell, what else would he do?  
Dean stopped in front of the kitchen, that question bouncing around in his head.  
What would he do?  
Miracle came trotting next to him, happily sitting next to Dean as Dean began to question his entire existence now. If he weren’t hunting, what would he be doing?  
Before he could ask himself that question again, he shook his head.  
“Time for another beer.”


End file.
